edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ed, Edd and Eddy, Mickey, Donald and Goofy and Catscratch Show
The Mickey, Donald and Goofy, Ed, Edd and Eddy and Catscratch Show is a Disney/Cartoon Network/Nickelodeon crossover series between Mickey Mouse, Ed, Edd n Eddy and Catscratch. The show is about three pairs of trios from three competitive companies: Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Gordon, Waffle and Mr. Blik, whom there three universe have permanently combined together. Characters Main *Ed: The 13-year old dimwitted boy, who is best friends with Goofy and Waffle. Voiced by Matt Hill. *Edd: The 12-year old smart boy, who is best friends with Mickey and Gordon. Voiced by Samuel Vincent. *Eddy: The 12-year old short-tempered boy, who is best friends with Donald and Mr. Blik. Voiced by Tony Sampson. *Mickey: A smart, yet mischevious mouse, who is best friends with Edd and Gordon. Voiced by Bret Iwan. *Donald: A short-tempered duck, who is best friends with Eddy and Mr. Blik. Voiced by Tony Anselmo. *Goofy: A silly dog, who is best friends with Ed and Waffle. Voiced by Bill Farmer. *Gordon: A cat who is the brave member of the Highland Quid Clan, and best friends with Mickey and Edd. Voiced by Rob Paulsen. *Waffle: A dimwitted cat, who is best friends with Goofy and Ed. Voiced by Kevin McDonald. *Mr. Blik: A short-tempered cat, who is best friends with Eddy and Donald. Voiced by Wayne Knight. Minor *Nazz: A 12-year old girl, who the Eds have a crush on, and best friends with Sarah, Minnie, Daisy, Clarabelle, and Human Kimberly. Voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. *Minnie: A sweet mouse, who Mickey has a crush on, and best friends with Sarah, Daisy, Clarabelle, Nazz and Human Kimberly. Voiced by Russi Taylor. *Human Kimberly: A 9-year old girl, who Gordon has a crush on, and best friends with Sarah, Minnie, Daisy, Clarabelle and Nazz. Voiced by Liliana Mumy. *Daisy: A sweet duck, who Donald has a crush on, and best friends with Sarah, Nazz, Minnie, Clarabelle and Human Kimberly. Voiced by Tress MacNeille. *Clarabelle: A cow, who Goofy has a crush on, and best friends with Sarah, Nazz, Minnie, Daisy and Human Kimberly. Voiced by April Winchell. *Sarah: A 12-year old girl, who is Ed's sister. In Ed, Edd n Eddy, she was portrayed as the mean, rotten and spoiled brat, but in here she is nice and less angry with Ed. Voiced by Janyse Jaud. *Jimmy: A 12-year old boy, who is best friends with Sarah and always ends up injured. He doesn't like the attitudes of Ed, Eddy, Donald, Goofy, Mr. Blik and Waffle. Voiced by Keenan Christenson. *Jonny: A 12-year old boy, who always hangs out with a wooden board named Plank. Voiced by David Paul Grove. *Rolf: A 13-year old boy, who speaks with a Swedish accent who is from Sweden, and don't interact much with the United States. Voiced by Peter Kelamis. *Kevin: A 13-year old boy, who loves sports and his bike and has a crush on Nazz. In Ed, Edd n Eddy, he was portrayed to hate the Eds and call them dorks, but in here he is friends with the Eds. Voiced by Kathleen Barr. Supporting *The Kanker Sisters *Eddy's Brother *Hovis *Pluto *Mortimer Mouse *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *The Chumpy Chump Brothers Episodes Pilot/Movie *Ed, Edd and Eddy Meets Mickey, Donald and Goofy and Gordon, Waffle and Mr. Blik Season 1 #The Three Comedians / Closure of the Candy Store #A Date With the Girls / Kevin's Bike #Pool Party / The Computer Game #An Airplane Model / The Test #A Trip to Disneyland / Stuck in the Library #Filming Studio / Cafeteria Problems #Time Machine / Cutting the Grass #DisNickCartoon's Wacky Pizza Parlor / The Ice Cream Job #The Return of the Cursed Telephone / Wrestling Tournament #The Telethon / The Terrible Storm #Detention / Calorie Problems #Pie! / Saturday Mess-Ups #End of the World / Power Outage #Picture Day / Eddy's Brother Visits #Eating Healthy / Enihcam s'ddE #The Humiliation / Nightmare #Girls' Slumber Party / Root Beer Mania #Edd vs. Rolf / The Game Category:TV Series Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Crossovers